The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly, to connector tracing.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Various hardware components of information handling systems are connected in order to provide or allow for the transfer or communication of signals from one component to another. These connections can be made through the use of various wiring, lines, cables, or connectors (either electrical or fiber optic) that are not always easy to trace.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have efficient and reliable mechanisms for tracing the connectors in an information handling system.